


Blankie

by J_E_McCormick



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, kid!Courfeyrac, kid!Enjolras, kiddy fic, little Enj being a stroppy tired babby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre is disturbed from his work by the sound of little pattering footsteps and soft sniffling. He looks over to the door and sees Enjolras stood there, his hair a little rumpled, rubbing his watering eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Enjolras?” Combeferre asks the child gently. Enjolras sniffles and rubs his eyes again.</p><p>“I wanna nap, but Courf’rac stole my blankie.” He mumbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://hamstr.tumblr.com/post/58699701604/courfeyrac-took-enjolrass-blanket-while-enjolras
> 
> Enjoy cute babby revolutionaries

Combeferre is disturbed from his work by the sound of little pattering footsteps and soft sniffling. He looks over to the door and sees Enjolras stood there, his hair a little rumpled, rubbing his watering eyes.

“What’s wrong, Enjolras?” Combeferre asks the child gently. Enjolras sniffles and rubs his eyes again.

“I wanna nap, but Courf’rac stole my blankie.” He mumbles. Combeferre sighs. It’s not often that he has to sort out problems between the children – Courfeyrac is generally perfectly pleasant and happy, and Enjolras, although sometimes stroppy, likes Courfeyrac well enough and they get on well – but occasionally one or two things come up. Maybe Enjolras is being snappy, or Courfeyrac has gone a little too far with his teasing, or Enjolras won’t hug Courfeyrac, or Courfeyrac is trying to tell Enjolras what to do. Whatever it is, it’s usually easy to fix, and the two are usually happily playing and talking together within the hour.

Combeferre gets up from his desk and smoothes down Enjolras’ hair. “Shall we go and ask him to give it back?”

Enjolras hums affirmatively, and reaches up to clutch onto the hem of Combeferre’s shirt as he toddles after him. They find Courfeyrac in the living room, stood proudly in front of a tower of blocks and a few assorted dolls and toys. He’s got Enjolras’ red blanket tied around his neck as a cape and is speaking in his very best hero voice.

“- an’ I will save you from the wicked Tigris!”

“Courfeyrac.” Combeferre interrupts him. Courfeyrac looks over immediately. “Enjolras wants to take a nap. Can you give him his blanket back?”

Courfeyrac pouts a little, gripping onto the blanket. “But it’s my cape.” He says.

“It’s my blankie!” Enjolras cries, obviously upset. He’s tired and starting to get stressy. Combeferre strokes his hair soothingly.

“You can play hero without the cape.” Combeferre tries to reason.

“Enjolras can sleep without it!”

“No!”

“Courfeyrac.” Combeferre says, and this time there’s a warning in his tone that makes Courfeyrac go wide-eyed. “Come on. Give it back.”

Courfeyrac pouts and hangs his head, slowly untying the blanket and trudging over to Enjolras and holding out the blanket. Enjolras snatches it back, clinging onto it. Combeferre sighs.

“Enjolras, you shouldn’t snatch.” He reprimands gently. Enjolras grumbles and hides his face in the blanket. Courfeyrac still looks a little sulky. Combeferre crouches down to put a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for giving it back, Courfeyrac.” He says. “Enjolras, say thank you.”

“No.” Enjolras mumbles from within the blanket.

“Come on. He was nice and gave your blankie back.” Combeferre tries to coax him. Enjolras peers sullenly out from the blanket.

“Th’nk you Courf’rac.” He mutters before hiding again. Combeferre gently scoops him up into his arms as Courfeyrac nods and wanders back to play again – he’s a little subdued for a few minutes, but is quickly back to playing enthusiastically, the loss of his cape forgotten. Combeferre turns to carry Enjolras through to the bedroom.

“Let’s get you settled for a nap, yeah?” He murmurs, gently rubbing Enjolras’ back. The tired toddler hugs him around the neck, settling against his shoulder.

“Yeah.” He says sleepily. Combeferre chuckles quietly. He places Enjolras down in his bed, tucking his blanket around him a little before pulling up the duvet. Enjolras snuggles down into the covers, cuddling the corner of the blanket, looking a lot more relaxed and happy now that he’s settled.

“Sleep well, Enjolras.” Combeferre says, stroking Enjolras’ hair out of his face and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Enjolras mumbles something indistinctly, and is out within seconds, his breathing quiet and even. Combeferre smiles and stands, walking through to return to his study.


End file.
